1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy especially suited for young girls, and pertains more particularly to a battery-operated toy which produces a sound resembling the frying of food or a sound resembling the slicing of food with an electric knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy cooking utensils which produce simulated cooking sounds are not entirely new. One example of a toy cooking utensil is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,717, issued to Marvin I. Glass et al. on Feb. 11, 1964 for "Toy Cooking Utensil With Sounding Means". In this patented construction, crumpled sheets of metal foil or the like are rubbed against each other, an electric motor causing the relative movement to occur. Realism is lost in that the sound is produced irrespective of the presence of any "food" on the cooking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,314, issued on Aug. 27, 1974 to Sidney Bass for "Pneumatic Toy Stove Accessory" requires the presence of a food-simulating member. However, the food simulating member must be relatively flat and flexible in that a cooking sound is produced by means of air under pressure which bubbles up from under the flexible food-simulating member, doing so through water that must also be contained in the utensil. Both the skillet and a toy stove have to be used in combination, the combination involving rather complex and expensive components.